Hope Lies Eternal
by Night-Fury1
Summary: The celebration of Easter is upon us, where 20 villages celebrate Aster, their god of fertility, who grants them a good year of crop, cattle and healthy children. But it doesn't come without a price- they offer a tribute each Easter, one chosen by Aster himself. And this year, it's Jaclyn's turn. NON-CON, E.Aster Bunnymund X OC Jaclyn, rate 'M' DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! NO FLAMES!
1. Twenty Villages

**RATED 'M'. DO NOT FLAME.**

**DON'T LIKE?**

**TURN.**

**BACK.**

**NOW...**

**If however, u do like... then continue at your own risk, and don't say I didn't warn ya...**

**/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\**

Hope lies eternal…

Prologue: 

There were twenty villages in total- varying in everything from table manners to religions- and yet, they somehow managed to keep peace between them, the village leaders agreeing that the it was in their best interests to co-operate, if not for themselves…

Then for their god.

I was born and raised in the tenth village- they never got names, just numbers- and I was raised… well, loosely, let's say. I never knew my father, and my mother was sacrificed to the god a few years ago, and was never the same.

See, there lives a god of fertility in the forests surrounding- and spanning between- our villages. And every year, a tribute is offered up from one of the villages for a single night to 'appease' the god.

No one knows what he looks like, nor what he truly does to the girls sent as tribute… all that is known is he somehow chooses the girl he wants- sometimes an older woman, sometimes a younger one- and takes tem deep into the forest or a single night, and the girl is found wandering the forest the next morning, bruised and nervous and… different.

I always thought I was safe because the youngest ones requested had been at least twice my age before… but, when my mother- who had me when she was young, only 17- was chosen when I was merely ten… I knew something was different, and I had a higher chance of being chosen now…

The girls who were offered as tributes never spoke of their night in the forest with the faceless god… yet, mother broke that unspoken-rule.

She never told me what the god looked like, but she told me his name was 'Aster' and that he would make your worst fears come true. For her, since she'd already had me, she knew her fears were already gone… but mine were just beginning…

Every night since, I've had nightmares about a dark shadow creeping up to me… and stealing my one, most valued possession…

My virginity.

**/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\**

A/N- OMG, I am so freakin' sorry! I know I should be doing 'IDLH' but this story was screaming to be written!

Inspired heavily by Kamo-chan74's 'Spring Tribute' and I cannot, for the life of me, get a hold of them, so I am praying they do not take offense to this in any way/shape/form... *gets on knees, praying*

So, I will finish 'IDLH', but I got a serious case of writer's block for it right now... so, this is what I do, unfortunately.

Writer's block on one story... start another! Crappy prologue, I know... better chapters to come, I promise!

BTW, looking for a beta who is NOT afraid of smutty sex scenes. Still a beginner at this...


	2. A Snowflake Egg

**/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\**

I was running around outside, enjoying the sunlight shining through the trees.

"Hey, Jackie! Wait up, would you?"

Glancing back, I laughed in joy as I darted around a tree, narrowly avoiding the touch of my childhood friend, Aurora.

"Not a chance, Aurie! I thought the point of tag was to _avoid_ being touched!" I joked, grabbing a nearby branch and swinging myself into the tree, out of her reach. She glared up at me, long, black bangs hanging over her ice-blue eyes, hands on her hips.

"Would you stop acting like a child? Seriously, you're old enough to marry, Jaclyn!"

"No! I'll never marry!" I said proudly.

"But what about children? Surely you want some of your own, if not for your sake, then for your mother."

I jumped down from the tree, landing lightly in front of her, my dark hazel eyes glaring into hers.

"I was born a virgin, and I plan on dying one. As for my mother, you know she hasn't been there for me since she was offered up as tribute."

"Jaclyn, we aren't offered- we're chosen, by Aster himself!"

"Aster, _pfft_!" I scoffed, rolling my eyes and turning towards the village. Aurora quickly ran after me, easily keeping up with me, despite her heavy body build.

"Jaclyn Rose Overland, you _KNOW _better than to insult a god, especially a god of fertility! Aster is the reason behind our bountiful harvests, our growing villages, and our healthy livestock!"

"He's also- supposedly, if he really exists- the reason so many tributes come back to their villages every year traumatized and unable to recover, never becoming themselves again!" I yelled, spinning around to meet her gaze. She stumbled back, caught off-guard.

"Jaclyn, what if you're chosen? What will you say then?"

"Aster does not exist. The tributes are left \lone for probably an hour, then the priest probably comes and gets them, roughs them up and makes them swear not to tell what happened on threat of something important to them, likely their own lives or the lives of their families." I growled, poking her in the chest and making her shiver.

"Oh, come on, am I really that cold?" I said jadedly, a hint of humor in my tone as I relaxed back into my normal, carefree self.

"Y-yes, and you know it! Damn, why'd you have to be the only Winter Baby in over 300 years?"

I shrugged, continuing to the village with Aurora trailing after me, panting slightly.

"Hey, what's that?" she said, right when we got to the edge of the village. I turned to see her pointing at something on the ground, near the village well. I walked over and picked it up- it was a beautifully painted Easter egg. It had a light-blue background and dozens of fragile, white snowflakes painted all over it, varying in designs from simple to complex.

"Wow… so pretty…" I said, mesmerized by the detail gone into it.

"Jaclyn… I think it's yours." Aurora said, suddenly sounding scared.

"Aurie? Wh-what's wrong? Why are you backing away like that?"

"Because, Miss Rose. It seems Aster has chosen his tribute for this year." A male voice said behind me. I spun around and came face-to-face with the village priest. His neat, grey hair fell to the side of his face, reflecting the light in his pale blue eyes and hiding the lines of age on his face. His white robes fell to his ankles, and I backed away slightly, bowing my head in respect.

"Elder Priest." I said, not raising my head until told. I heard him hum in reply, and took that as an 'ok' and raised my head to meet his gaze.

"And who, exactly, is the tribute this time?"

"Well, look at the egg, Jaclyn. You do know Aster shows a sign that relates to his tribute somehow, correct?" taking another look at the egg, I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach.

Gulping nervously, I tried to talk, but couldn't form the words.

"Do you know anyone else who has ties to winter? No one for the past 350 years… no one… but you, and Aurora."

* * *

A/N- short, I know... but I had to put SOMETHING up!

Please, comment/fav/follow!

Oh, and thanks to Warrior Nun for pushing me/ helping me to think!

Little extra filler, sorry...

Aurora/Aurie- 19 1/2 years, long, black hair which hangs in face, ice-blue eyes, timid, average height (almost 5'9), fairly portly (a bit fat. noticeable, but not quite enough to tease about). She is an OC.

Jaclyn- 16 years, short-choppy-cut red-brown hair, bangs hang in face constantly (too short to keep out of the way, but long enough to BE in the way), dark chocolate-hazel-brown eyes, brave, cheerful, carefree, mis-trustful, stubborn, swears like a sailor (on steroids!), fights all the time, pranks just as often as fights, short (only 5'), skinny as a twig (think Jack Frost from RotG), and small wolf-like canines poking out from her upper jaw (check image used for this story... gonna change to fit, sorry)

Jaclyn is based off a combination of the original Jack Frost and me, so if she seems OOC for a female Jack Frost, remember she's based on me too.


	3. Sacrifice

**/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\**

"No way. There's no bloody, mother-fucking way I am being offered up to some pagan god just to give our village a bit of 'good-fortune'!" Aurora growled angrily, pushing the priest out of her way- only to be yanked back and dragged through the village to the main square in front of the priest's hall, where everyone was gathered. I ran after them, panting heavily.

_Nononononono, this can't be happening! Aurora can't be the tribute this time!_

I realized I still held the egg in my hands, but I noticed a small flash of color on it. Turning it in my hands, my eyes widened in shock.

Painted onto one of the snowflakes… was a small, red rose…

_ My favorite color… my middle name…_

"Behold, our tribute!" the priest announced, holding Aurora's hand high. "Aster has chosen the Eldest Winter child! As the oldest virgin in the village, this is a great honor for her! Who will vouch for her virginity?" my face went red at that- he was seriously asking someone to confirm Aurora was a virgin!? I struggled to get out of over to him, but the village blocked my way. My eyes scanned the crowd until a familiar face came forward- Aurora's mother.

_Oh, thank-you… she'll get her out of this!_

"I can vouch for her. Whenever she isn't at home with me, she's always with that Jaclyn Rose Frosten girl."

I openly gaped at her- this wasn't helping her in the least!

_ What the fucking hell?! Why would she say that?! I've got to do something… but if I do, then I'll be the tribute…_

"Mother, why?! Why would you do this to me?!" she screamed, struggling against the priests grip violently.

I watched as Aurora was dragged into the town hall, and the villagers left. When they were all gone, I snuck into the main hall, nervous as all hell. Sticking to the shadows, I went down a hallway into a back room- to reveal Aurora being manhandled by the elders, who seemed to be trying to strip her!

"What are you doing to her?!" I shouted, jumping out from the shadows. They turned around to face me, yelling indignantly at my intrusion.

"Jaclyn, you know you are forbidden to come here while we prepare the tribute. Leave at once, or shame your family forever."

"My mother has already brought shame to our family, thank-you. You _know _how she's been since she came from her 'night' with Aster. She told me some things, you know. She told me what he does, and I will NOT allow you to do that to the wrong girl."

"She is the chosen tribute, Jaclyn. The egg was meant for her- she saw it first."

_I don't want to do this… but I got no choice._

Steeling my courage, I held the egg out in front of me, revealing the small, red rose for all to see.

"She may have seen it first, but we all know my middle name is 'Rose' and my favorite color is red. This egg was meant for _me_. I offer myself in her place. As the intended tribute…" I took a deep breath, steeling my courage once more, "you cannot refuse me."

"Very well. Aurora Winchest, you may go back into the village- tell what has transpired here if you wish."

Aurora ran over to me, enveloping me in a tight hug.

"You don't have to do this- you know what your mother said Aster does to tributes!"

"Aurora, I'll be fine. I promise. Remember, there's no such thing as Aster, right?" I whispered in her ear, stroking her hair in an attempt to comfort her.

"No, he's real! Please, you can't-" one of the elders grabbed her, dragging her out of the room, "JACLYN! NO, LET ME GO! JACLYN, BELIEVE IN HIM! BELIEVE IN HIM, OR HE'LL BE ANGRY! HE'LL KILL US ALL!" she screamed as the door shut behind her. Sighing heavily, I turned to the remaining elders and the priest.

"Jaclyn Rose Frosten, you have been selected as Aster's tribute this year. Have you anything to say before we proceed with the evaluation?" one of the women said calmly.

"Yeah, I got somethin' to say- what bloody, fuckin' idiot is coming to get me in the forest tonight and fuck me senseless?" I smirked as they all fell silent at that, a few had their mouths hanging open.

"No one is coming to get you, my dear." One of the elders said. "Well, none except Aster himself."

"Stop feeding me this bullshit, we all know there isn't a real fertility god, it's just our hard work, year-after-year, that pays off. So, if you don't mind, I believe I have an ex-best friend to prove wrong and prank, so- hey!" I was yanked onto a large slab of rock, forced onto my back as the priest started prodding at me invasively.

"You will have to strip if we are to evaluate you properly, Jaclyn. If you prefer, you may have only the women do this to feel more comfortable."

"I don't got a choice in the matter, do I?" the priest shook his head, and, sighing heavily, I started pulling off my clothes.

"Men better get out of here right fast, or else." I growled, pleased that the men left within seconds. After stripping fully, I lied back on the slab and allowed the women to prod over me, touching my breasts and running their hands up my sides- much to my displeasure, because that was a highly ticklish spot on me, and made me laugh despite my situation.

When I felt hands venture to my pubic area, I jumped back, scowling.

"Jaclyn, we must assure your virginity. It will be over quickly, we promise."

Not even close to appeased- but having no choice- I laid back down on the slab and forced myself to stay still as one woman slipped her fingers inside me, twisting them around until she hit my inner-wall. My face was burning with embarrassment as she did that, and I felt ashamed of myself.

"W-why do I need to be assured of my virginity?"

"Because you are the first virgin Aster has asked for."

_Wh-what's that supposed to mean? Why would I be his first vir- no, why do I believe in him?! He doesn't exist… does he?_

**/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\**

After the elders finished prodding me- to which I was still majorly pissed-off at- they decided I needed a bath. I was tossed-literally, tossed!- into a warm tub of water and scrubbed with soapy, rose-scented water. When I was deemed clean, I was allowed out of the tub and was towel-dried by hand and rubbed down in a thin layer of scented lotion which made my skin soft. My hair was brushed out neat, and tied into two small buns at the top-sides of my head.

I was then given a new set of clothes. A pair of thin, light grey leggings, a white shirt with wrist-length sleeves that fluffed out slightly, and a long, ankle-length, dark blue cloak with white snowflakes adorning it which tapered off on the end in a point.

_ Snowflakes… it's like they were waiting for me, damn it…_

"Jaclyn. Are you ready?"

Nervously, I nodded as I was led out a back door- exiting right in front of the forest. I glanced around- realizing it was nighttime already and wondering just how long they'd kept me there- looking for any signs of escape, when I felt something press into my hands. Glancing down, I recognized the egg from before- the one that caused all this trouble.

_ You're the cause of this, you damn egg. If you'd just stayed hidden a second longer, Aurora wouldn't have seen you!_

"You must venture into the deepest part of the forest and enter the clearing there. You will kneel on the ground, and wait for Aster to come. He will find you with the help of your egg. Also, for lying and not coming forward immediately when you realized you were the true tribute, you must stay an extra month with Aster to appease him. The first month will be only a night here, the second month is when time will go back to normal here."

"W-wait, I'm going _alone_?! And I'll be with him for TWO MONTHS?!" I shrieked indignantly. Much to my disappointment, they nodded. Grumbling in annoyance, I started into the forest, walking along a seemingly laid-out pathway.

_So, if I want to escape, I've got to stay at that clearing for at least an hour. They'll probably check-up on me at some point… after that, I can run. Maybe find a different village- one where they don't sacrifice innocent girls to make-believe gods…_

Before I knew it, I was in the clearing and kneeling in the tall grass.

"Well, I feel stupid now…" I muttered under my breath. I started counting, to pass the time.

When I got to '253' I heard something in the bushes nearby.

_About time those elders came to check up on me… now, I just gotta wait until they leave, then I can make my escape…_

I continued counting in my head, but when I reached '398' the person in the bushes still hadn't left.

Instead, I realized they'd come closer.

_O-ok, this is going a little too far…_

I continued to kneel, determined to one-up those elders, but whatever was in the bushes was _not_ from my village.

For one thing, the footsteps were too heavy.

For another, there were heavy pants coming from all around me. I glanced around nervously, breath quickening as I grew more nervous.

Suddenly, I saw movement in front of me! Something was coming out of the bushes… something tall…

_Whatever that is, it's at least 7' tall…_

I nervously backed away, but the whatever-it-was decided I shouldn't be going anywhere and jumped into the moonlight in front of me, revealing exactly who it was.

Standing in front of me was a giant rabbit. Not a cute little fluffy one, like I found in the forest sometimes… oh, no.

This one had a slightly humanoid figure, with obvious muscles visible underneath all the fur covering him. Speaking of which, his fur was a light grey-blue, with what I recognized as tribal markings on his shoulders, forehead, back, and legs. I noticed him hopping closer to me, and managed to stay still and get a closer look at him.

While his back paws were just like a normal rabbit's, his front paws were shaped more like a human's hand, or some sort of perfect blend of a human hand, and a rabbit paw. Still covered in fur, still had claws, still obviously a rabbit paw, but with slightly larger spaces between the fingers to allow him more flexibility, like a human hand.

The last thing I noticed were his eyes- a spring-green, filled with lust and possession. He leaned in close and sniffed at my hair.

"You are the tribute."

_Oh, man! His voice is deep and rough with accent! Gods, I'm melting… velvety smooth, and at the same time, rough and harsh…_

Before I could say anything in response to his comment, I was swept into a pair of muscled, furry arms and lifted off the ground. Confused and terrified, I twisted in his arms only to find him thumping on the ground as a hole opened up _right below us!_

Screaming at the top of my lungs, we dropped into the ground, the earth closing up behind us, leaving darkness…

* * *

A/N- realized I didn't want people to hate Aurora, or think of Jaclyn as too rough-and-tough... so, I edited this one.

Hope y'all enjoy! NON-CON ON NEXT CHAPTER!

Thanks to Warrior Nun, my psychic Beta!


	4. First Night

**A/N- THERE IS HEAVY NON-CON AHEAD! IF YOU DON'T LIKE RAPE, LEAVE NOW!**

**If you do, however (because this part is vital in the JaclynXBunny relationship later on) the please, continue... but don't say I didn't warn you...**

**Angsty, terror-filled rape. Pure and simple, folks...**

**Oh, and the previous chapter has been changed a bit... might wanna see that one before ya delve into this one...**

* * *

**/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\**

_Previous: Confused and terrified, I twisted in his arms only to find him thumping on the ground, and a hole opened up right below us!_

_Screaming at the top of my lungs, we dropped into the ground, the earth closing up behind us, leaving darkness…_

We were falling through the ground, and I was panicking, there was nothing to hold on to!

As we tumbled through the ground, I managed to catch a glimpse of a grey-bluish blur next to me before I tumbled out of the tunnel, landing in a pair of strong arms.

Nervously, I glanced up at the god whose arms I was being carried in. his eyes were glazed over with lust and desire, and I could smell his musk, heavy and hot, surrounding him. I struggled vainly in his arms as he carried me into a vast forest/meadow-like area. I was terrified, and couldn't speak.

_ Please… let me go, I want to go home…_

The next thing I knew, I was tossed to the ground as Aster crouched in front of me, breath heavy with anticipation.

_Anticipation of what…?_

Nervous, my own breathing sped up slightly and I saw Aster's long ears twitch towards me- he must have heard me, because he started to growl and advanced towards me. I crawled away of all fours, backing away desperately- but his paws grabbed my waist and pulled me back, right against him. He tore my cloak off, tossing it behind him and started sniffing at me exposed skin. Shivering, I forced myself to stay still.

_No choice, I asked for this, practically demanded it happen… I won't break, I won't cry… I won't beg._

I felt him groping my ass, trying to stimulate a response out of me- and I couldn't hold back a small moan. He seemed to snap at that, and tore the rest of my clothes off in haste, revealing my naked body to him in full. Nervous and terrified, I felt something press against my inner-thigh… looking down, my eyes widened in horror as I watched his member harden beneath me.

Before I could react, he shoved his member closer to my opening, rubbing once, twice, then thrusting straight in.

I let loose a shrill shriek of pain as he tore my inner wall apart, pushing his full nine-inch cock into me in one go, not even giving me time to adjust to him before he started pounding into me repeatedly.

I felt the tears in my eyes, but I was determined to not let him see me break- I would stay strong! Even as I whimpered in pain beneath him, I still held onto my resolve that I could outlast him…

He shifted his grip on me, pulling my face down to his member and growling at me.

_Oh, no… he doesn't seriously want me to-_

All thought were cut-off as he shoved my mouth onto his cock, pushing until the tip touched the back of my throat, making me gag in shock.

Eyes wide, I stared up at him while he pulled in and out of my mouth, moaning in pleasure as my tongue involuntarily rubbed against his cock. I felt his fur brush against my nose as he pushed into me again, shuddering slightly before he went still, eyes locked on mine.

'Swallow all of it.' he growled down at me, voice heavy with heat and lust.

_ All of- ?!_

Suddenly, he released himself- right in my mouth! Gagging, I pulled away- only to be tugged back by a heavy paw, the other at my mouth, preventing me form opening and spitting his seed out. Eyes welling with tears, I swallowed his seed, gulping it down as quickly as I could. When I finished, he released his grip on my hair- only to mount me once more, pounding into my abused opening with earnest as I barely managed to hold back my tears.

_Doesn't he ever get tired? Why won't this stop?!_

He just kept going, for hours, until I felt everything go black…

My last thought before blackness enveloped me was how on earth would I be able to endure two whole months of this?

**/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\**

* * *

**A/N- sorry this is so freakin' short! I have NEVER written something like this before, and I will most likely come back at a later date to re-do this, if needed... But, enjoy!**

**Thanks to Warrior Nun, as always! Oh, and a special dedication is in order...**

**This chapter is dedicated to Reid Phantom, who commented on that stupid 'Guest rant' chapter I put up- then deleted- and saved me from doing something stupid... deleting these stories.**

**Oh, before I forget... I know I said I wouldn't respond to Guest reviews. Because the never show up on the story, only in my email notifications, so I am not actually ABLE to respond to them, because I can never find them... so, to all Guests who review for a story, but don't have a proper account...**

**YOU ARE APPRECIATED.**

**Enjoy the rape, my bunnies! PEACE! \_/**


	5. Snowflake

I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!

Only my virginity... at least, physically. Mentally, I am Bunny's B**- uh, i'm gonna shut up now... *blushes*

**/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\**

Week 1

_Gods… it's been… only a week? Only seven days since Aster first brought me to his 'Warren' I guess it's called… he fucks me senseless day and night… I wake to him buried balls-deep in me, and I fall unconscious to him licking me clean… I can't take much more of this…_

Week 2

Groaning, I managed to force myself awake, ignoring the jarring pain in my backside as I looked around in shock- Aster wasn't here.

_Did he leave? Why would he leave? I've only been here two weeks, I still have eight more left… gods, eight more weeks…_

Suddenly, my stomach started growling loudly. Clutching it in pain, I let out a small moan, eyes squeezed shut as I willed the hunger to go away- which naturally, had the opposite effect, making me even more hungry. I don't know how long I sat there, clutching my stomach, but eventually, I must have fallen asleep, because I woke to Aster face-fucking me, his member deep in my throat.

_ How the bloody hell didn't I wake up with this shoved down my throat?!_

Choking on his seed as he released into my mouth, I pulled back, spitting the contents of my mouth onto the ground next to me.

"What the bloody hell?! Why would you face-fuck me in my bloody sleep?!" I shouted, not realizing what I was saying until I'd already said it.

Gasping lightly, I pulled back, yanking my cloak around myself in an attempt to hide/protect myself better should he attack. But he only cocked his head to the side, seemingly subdued of his lust- for now, at least.

"So, ya _**do**_have a voice, or, rather, ya **_can_**talk." He said, sounding amused for some reason. I noticed his accent had changed from whenever he was… 'with me' before.

_ Don't respond, he's trying to trick you into opening your mouth so he can face-fuck you again…_

Stubbornly, I clamped my mouth shut, refusing to acknowledge his question. He glowered at me for a moment before reaching behind a nearby bush and pulling out a small blanket covered in an assortment of fruits and vegetables. At the sight of the food, my stomach started growling again, and he chuckled at my reaction, gently shoving the fruit towards me.

"Eat, ya need yer strength, shiela."

I looked down at the food- which I_ did_ look tempting- but refused, instead turning around, my back to him, blatantly ignoring him.

_ Probably poisoned the food with an aphrodisiac to entice me into more 'fun-time'…_

I heard him hop closer, and my back involuntarily went incredibly tense at him being so close.

"Hey, it ain't poisoned or nothin', ya can trust me. See? I'll eat some myself. Hey, look- I'm showin' ya it ain't poisoned!"

I simply sat perfectly still, content in ignoring him until he either fucked me and left, or just left in general.

Suddenly, I felt soft paws latch onto my shoulders, turning me around in a furry grip until I met his eyes.

/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\

For now, I was… ok to be around her. The heat had dissipated somewhat, and was a bit more manageable. When I heard her whimpering in pain earlier, I ran over and saw her clutching at her stomach- had she hurt herself? Probably twisted something inside her when she resisted me that first time…

_Why can't I get her to scream? She's obviously afraid of me, but since that first time, she's silent as a rock- well, except for her little whimpers. She's kinda cute when she whimpers like that…_

When I overheard the priest telling her she was to stay an extra month with me for trying to defy my wishes, I wholeheartedly agreed- no mortal defied my wishes! Mortals feared me, and with good reason!

I was distracted from my thoughts when I heard a small growling coming from the girl- or, more from her stomach.

_So, she's hungry! That explains it… I better get her something to eat…_

Suddenly, _it_ started to come back- that raw, pounding desire to take, to fuck, to dominate… to rut…

I quickly grabbed a few pawfuls of fruit and tossed them on a small blanket, hiding them in a nearby bush before I went over to the girl- who was, by now, unconscious again. I slipped next to her face, my member already hard and wet as I slid it into her slightly parted lips, reveling in the sensation of her subconsciously rolling her tongue down my length.

Moaning deeply, I started thrusting, quickly picking up a fast pace, until I unloaded straight down her throat- making her wake up instantly, choking on my seed and spitting it out as she sat up, glaring at me. She opened her mouth, and I anticipated her screaming- but not yelling.

"What the bloody hell?! Why would you face-fuck me in my bloody sleep?!" she screeched, making my ears twitch at the pitch of her voice. Suddenly, as if she realized what she'd just said, she pulled herself into a small ball, wrapping that cloak around herself as if to protect herself from me.

_Good, she's scared of me- a mortal scared of her god, that's how it should be… but, I have to keep her alive…_

"So, ya do have a voice, or, rather, ya can talk." I said, cocking my head to the side slightly, regarding her closely. I took in her dark, hazel eyes filled with fear and short, red-brown hair a tangled mess atop her head. Her hair hung in her face, but she didn't seem to mind, and I noticed she was rather small for a teenager- skinny, too.

She was at least two feet shorter than me and very skinny, almost twig-like- it was a wonder she hadn't broken already, but she seemed to be the strong type.

Remembering her hunger, I reached behind me and pulled out the blanket with the fruits on it, smirking as her stomach growled yet again.

"Eat, ya need yer strength, shiela." I said gently, pushing it towards her slightly. She took one look at it, and turned away!

Stunned, I just stared at her for a minute.

_Probably thinks I lace them with an aphrodisiac to entice her more… like I need to do that._

"Hey, it ain't poisoned or nothin', ya can trust me. See?" I said, grabbing a fruit and bringing it to my mouth. "I'll eat some myself. Hey, look- I'm showin' ya it ain't poisoned!"

She simply sat perfectly still, content in ignoring me until I left.

Suddenly, something in me snapped and I reached out and grabbed her shoulders, spinning her in my grasp until our eyes met- and I saw the fear in her eyes…

_Good, she's still sca- wait… this doesn't feel right…_

Leaning in closer- despite her struggles to get away, I had a good grip on her, she wasn't going anywhere- I realized it wasn't _just_ fear shining in her eyes… it was shame, and desperation.

_If I leave her… she might kill herself out of disgust. I can't have her do that- the village she comes from will blame me, and hunt me down probably… guess it's settled, then. Until her time here is up, she doesn't leave my sight._

Sighing heavily, I shoved her roughly to the ground. She let out a small whimper, but nothing more as I curled around her, heat sated for now and safe to be around her. Gently, I rubbed my chin against her head, rubbing my scent into her hair and purring softly. I heard her gasp as I tightened my grip on her, slowly falling asleep with my new little Snowflake in my arms…

_ Huh, Snowflake… makes sense, she was born in Winter and she's just as cold… ok, I'll call her Snowflake then…_

Just before sleep claimed me, I felt her slip into her own tense sleep in my arms.

Smiling lightly, I tightened my grip on her once more, then followed her into sleep…

* * *

A/N- sorry for lack of update! but I think this chapter makes up for it! Fluffyness to come!

Enjoy, comment, fav, follow! Oh, and as always, Thanks to Warrior Nun...

U ROCK, WARRIOR!


	6. Protect ya, always

**A/N- Wanna get the full effect of this chapter? Listen to the song 'Noble Maiden Fair' from the movie 'Brave'- it was what inspired me to write this chapter.**

**PURE FLUFF AHEAD!**

**NO SMUT, NON-CON, OR HATRED!**

**ONLY FLUFF! ;D**

**ENJOY! Oh, and here's the song, put it on repeat if ya have to, sorry it's short... /watch?v=5CgJInUF7-Y**

* * *

**/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\**

Jaclyn's POV

When I woke next, I realized Aster hadn't been fucking me in my sleep this time… and, that he wasn't nearby.

But that pile of fruit, however, was. Glaring down at it menacingly, I stubbornly refused to reach out and grab the fruit, despite my growling stomach.

"Still haven't eaten, eh?" a now-familiar voice said from behind me. Gasping, I spun around to meet Aster's disapproving gaze before he grabbed my arm- preventing me from running off. With his free paw, he grabbed some of the fruit and brought it to my closed mouth. I turned my head away, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Snowflake, ya gotta eat sometime."

_What did he just call me?!_

"What did you just- Mmph!" I was cut off by a handful of blueberries were shoved into my mouth, followed by a paw covering my mouth, preventing me from spitting it out and leaving me one choice- chew, and swallow. Glaring menacingly at him, I quickly chewed the berries- which were surprisingly sweet- and swallowed as he removed his paw from my mouth.

"Taste good?" he said smugly. I nodded slowly, glancing down at the rest of the food hungrily. Trusting that I would eat my fill now, he turned and left, leaving me alone once more. After I finished eating, I just sat in the grass, thinking about my home and what my family must be doing.

"I hope Aurora is ok… what if the bullies are getting to her?" I said softly, glancing up at the sky- or was it an illusioned ground/ceiling?- above me as I saw what looked like dark storm clouds gathering.

Sighing, I moved under the nearby tree as the first drops of rain pattered down from above. My mind went back, to my childhood, when I was in my house with my mother- before she'd been chosen as a tribute- and there'd been a storm outside. The lightning and thunder had scared me, and I leaped onto my mother's lap, cringing in fear. She stroked my hair gently, saying how she'd always be there for me, no matter what, and that I was such a brave, strong young girl for not crying during the storm… I remembered the song she sang to me afterwards… I felt the tears in my eyes as the memory came to me and I sang softly, despite not wanting to…

_ "A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth  
Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan  
Ar righinn oig, fas as faic  
Do thir, dileas fhein  
A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn  
Gu uair ar cliu's ar gloire  
Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn og  
Mhaighdean uashaill bhan…"_

"That's beautiful."

Jumping slightly, I forced myself to keep my gaze locked on the 'sky' above me, even as Aster moved into my line of vision.

"Hey… you alrigh'? Ya seem… sad?" he said, settling down beside me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close. I instantly went tense.

"You sure it's safe for you to be around me, rabbit?" I said angrily.

"Hey, ya watch it now, ya ba-" before he could finish, a loud clap of thunder echoed across the Warren, lightning streaking across the sky.

Screaming in fear, I instinctively jumped into the closest thing- which happened to be Aster's lap. Shaking in fear, I clutched his waist, face buried in his chest as the rain poured down and thunder echoed around us.

**/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\**

Bunny's POV

"H-hey, are ya ok?" I said, unsure of what to do in this situation- when the thunder and lightning came, the girl practically jumped into my lap, and was now trying to hide in my fur. I could feel her shaking, feel the tears streaming down her face as she silently cried in fear.

Hesitantly, I put my arms around her. When she didn't pull away, I wrapped my arms around her fully, rubbing a paw up and down her back soothingly as she pulled herself closer to me.

"Shh, shh… it's ok, I'm here… I'm here, Snowflake…" she went slightly tense at the name- she still hadn't gotten used to it yet- and I realized she needed comfort now.

_Maybe I should try that song she was singing? How did it- oh, right!_

_ "A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth  
Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan  
Ar righinn oig, fas as faic  
Do thir, dileas fhein  
A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn  
Gu uair ar cliu's ar gloire  
Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn og  
Mhaighdean uashaill bhan…"_

I had no clue what the words meant, but they seemed to calm her down immensely- in fact, the song seemed to actually put her to sleep! She fell into a restful sleep in my lap, storm rumbling on around us, quieter than before as I continued the song, softer, while rubbing her back more.

_I'm here, Snowflake… I'll protect ya, always. Always…_

* * *

**A/N- Sorry for the delay! Had to find the totally, absolutely, perfect song for this chapter- took long enough, eh?**

**Thanks to LexisTexas2000 for inspiring me to update- THIS ONE'S FOR YOU, GIRL!**

**Gonna go hide now, in case the fluffies come on attack... *hides in 'fluffy-proof' bunker***

**Oh, before I forget, the English Translation to the song-**

**'Little baby, hear my voice  
I'm beside you, O maiden fair  
Our young Lady, grow and see  
Your land, your own faithful land  
Sun and moon, guide us  
To the hour of our glory and honour  
Little baby, our young Lady  
Noble maiden fair'**


	7. Village on Fire, Reason to Stay

Ok, I am sick and tired of the flames, so here we go again...

**DO NOT FLAME THIS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN WHY DID YOU BOTHER READING IT IN THE FIRST PLACE?**

**DO NOT LIKE, DO NOT READ.** simple, right?

And, been getting lots of complaints 'bout this one, too... so, I am changing this-

Jaclyn is NOT a fem!Jack Frost anymore. (ARE YOU HAPPY, **GUEST**?!)

she is now my own OC who happens to share Jack's name.

I do not own the Guardians, but I do own the tears I shed for each flame I get... *prepares to cry self to sleep... again*

Also, this chapter was completely, 100% totally my idea! came to me in my sleep, thought it up by myself, but Teshy and Warrior Nun did help me, thx Guys! u 2 rock, so this chapter's dedicated to u!

damn, 2,315 words here... on this chapter! *faints*

* * *

**/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\**

**Jaclyn's POV**

It was now the start of the second month I was to spend with Aster, and I was starting to get a little uncomfortable with how close he seemed to want me to stay to him.

_At least he's finally let me wear my clothes now..._

I had managed to salvage my clothes- as much as I could- and wore them constantly. In my opinion, the tattered remains were better than running about naked, yet it was just... strange how he was always near me, almost constantly.

I mean, he wasn't fucking me anymore, which was… better, but it was almost like he couldn't stand to be away from me for any amount of time, even when I was asleep…

Speaking of that, I remembered a week ago when Aster had comforted me during that storm, and sung the same song I'd been singing moments before.

It was the first time since I was a small child that I'd felt safe…

_Almost ten years… I'm 18, for god's sake, I should have married long ago, but I was so stubborn and insisted on staying a virgin and never marrying… damn, why did mother have to be a tribute? If she hadn't been chosen, if she hadn't changed… would I have already been married? Would I have even been chosen to come here at all?_

I curled into the thick fur behind me, reluctantly accepting the warmth it provided. I grunted softly as Aster's arms came around me once more, but said nothing as his chin rubbed my head.

"Hmm, Snowflake, it's too early… why don' ya go back ta sleep?" he said sleepily.

"B-but… I'm homesick… I miss my mother…" I said sadly, managing to pull away from him enough to squirm out of his grip and face him. He looked at me in slight shock and disappointment.

"Snowflake, have I not provided ya with every comfort I could? Have I not-" suddenly, he fell silent, ears twitching around nervously.

"Someone's stopped worshipping." He muttered, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"What?"

"Whenever someone stops worshipping me as their fertility god, I feel it. And I know where it comes from- it's from _YOUR_ village."

_My village?! Maybe he'll take me! I could see mother!_

"M-my village? Maybe we should go…"

"I can handle it myself… but, I shouldn't leave ya alone. C'mere." He grabbed my arm, yanking me flush against his chest as he tapped against the ground, opening a hole beneath us. We dropped into the ground and earth spun around me, racing past as we went through the tunnel.

Moments later, I hit solid ground- and sunlight.

Eyes squinting, I ducked my head down, adjusting to the level of light before I felt a familiar paw grab my wrist and pull me forward.

"Hey, w-what are you-"

"Quiet, Snowflake!" he said sternly, cutting me off, voice low as we crept through the bushes. Suddenly, a familiar smell hit my nose.

"Smoke…" I said softly, panic rising in me as I yanked my wrist out of Aster's grip. I ran ahead, heedless of his calling me, ordering me to come back.

"Aster, my mother!" I screamed back, gaze locked on the column of smoke ahead of me, coming right from my village.

_Mother!_

Desperate now, I pushed through the foliage and emerged in the village square- in the middle of an inferno. Everyone was in a panic, running around and screaming as black monsters raced after them, only to tear them apart, leaving charred remains.

Gasping at the carnage in front of me, I backed away- and met solid flesh. Spinning around, I met my mother's gaze- but something was wrong…

"Mother! Oh, thank the gods, you're alright!" I said, hugging her fiercely. She stood still, not returning my embrace. Confused, I pulled back to look at her more closely.

"M-mother? Aren't you… happy to see me?" I said slowly. Her clothes were torn to shreds, and her skin was a pale grey, as though the ash from the surrounding fires had seeped into her skin.

"Snowflake, be careful!" I spun around and met Aster's gaze. He had followed me, and seemed just as confused about the carnage and damage as me.

"Mother, it's me, Jaclyn. You know, your daughter?" I said, looking hopefully into my mother's eyes… which didn't hold the usual fire in them, much to my fear.

"Ah, so you're the famous Jaclyn Frost then." A voice said beside me. Looking up, I saw a tall man in a long, black robe standing only a few feet away from us. His short, black hair was slicked back and his yellow eyes seemed to pierce into my soul, searching for my fears and drinking them as if an elixir.

"Pitch, you shadow-sneaking ratbag, what are ya doin' here?" Aster growled, moving in closer to my mother and I, almost as if to protect us…

_ No, he doesn't care about mortals that way, why would he protect us?_

"So, the Guardians finally deem me worthy of an appearance? Where are the others, then? Or is it just you, Bunnymund?" I glanced up at Aster, who was now right next to us.

"Bunnymund? Who's he talking about, Aster?"

"Oh, you think this one important, then? If she uses your first name, she must be your-"

"That's none of yer bizzo, Pitch. Leave her and her village alone!" Aster growled, cutting the man off.

"Or what, rabbit?"

"Or I'll show ya just what us Guardians are made of." He growled, holding out a piece of- was that chocolate?

_What the hell does he expect to do with that?!_

"Chocolate? Really, rabbit?" Aster smirked, like he knew something this Pitch didn't…

"Ya forget what happens to a Pooka when they eat chocolate, Pitch?" he said, popping the chocolate piece into his mouth and swallowing.

"Snowflake, ya might wanna move…" he said before doubling over in pain.

Pulling my still non-responsive mother with me, I watched in fascination as Aster's body changed- he grew taller, his body grew muscle mass from unknown sources- but what shocked me the most were the four extra arms that burst out of his sides, growing and stretching into extra limbs, as useful as his original two.

Eyes a feral green, he leapt at Pitch, snarling in anger as his teeth tore into him, ripping flesh from his body in pieces- I couldn't watch.

I turned my head into my mother's chest, like I would when I was a child, but was caught off-guard when she shoved me away. Confused, I glanced up at her- only to gasp in fear at her eyes. Her eyes were bloodshot, like she'd been crying, and the edged were laced with what looked like black sand.

"J-jaclyn…" she choked out, her normally melodic voice raspy and mangled, "please, get away. L-leave me… he wants you…"

"Mother, I am NOT going to leave you again!" I said forcefully, latching myself onto her. She shifted, and I felt her place something into my hand. Glancing down, I saw a small dagger, and realized what she wanted me to do.

Shaking my head, I released my grip on her and backed away, dagger still in my hand.

"No, nonononono! I'm not going to kill you!" she simply smiled sadly at me, eyes burning brightly with unshed tears.

"Jaclyn, you must. H-he's going to use me against you if you don't… please, put me out of my misery… my daughter…"

"Mother, you can't ask this of me, please! There must be a cure, something!"

"There is no cure. Do you know who he is, child?"

I turned back to the fight, eyes taking in every detail before me. Aster's multiple arms slashing, digging into Pitch's skin, tearing out chunks and ripping out organs- only to have the man replace and heal as quickly as he was wounded. He swung a large, black scythe in an arc, narrowly missing Aster by mere inches. So absorbed I was in the fight before me, I didn't notice my mother moving closer to me until I felt a heavy weight suddenly drop on me. Snapping my head around to look at her, my eyes went wide in fear and terror- she had, in my distraction, dropped herself onto the dagger in my hands, impaling herself on it, hilt-deep in the heart.

"**_MOTHER!_**" I shrieked, effectively making the fight before me stop. Both beings turned to look at me.

"Well, it seems your mother wasn't of a strong enough will, Jaclyn." Pitch said, moving towards me. Aster was suddenly by my side, growling protectively, arms wrapped around me as I gazed dimly at my mother's face.

"You don't get to touch her, Pitch! She's mine, got it?!" Pitch backed away before melting into the shadows, disappearing totally.

"Mother… why? Why would you do this?" tears streamed down my face as blood poured out of my mother's mouth.

"My little frost-flower…" she coughed, blood soaking her shirt now, "so strong, so brave… you've grown so much, haven't you? I'm sorry I was never there for you. That man is Pitch, the Nightmare King. Remember his name, Jaclyn, remember. He will not give up, trust me. He never said why he needed you, just that he did. You are alone now… I will be waiting, with your father and the others…" with that, the light in her eyes went out. I grasped her shoulders, not believing for a second that my one protector, my lifeline, my mother… was gone.

"Mother. Mother! MOTHER, DON'T LEAVE!" I cried, tears soaking my own shirt as I cradled her body against mine. I felt the arms around me tighten, and pull me away.

"No! no, I won't leave!" I growled, clutching her- her body- tighter, as if she'd come back to me, and things would go to the way they used to be, before I was a tribute, before _she_ was tribute…

Nimble paws worked my fingers loose and wrapped around me, pulling me away.

"Snowflake, we gotta move- Pitch's Nightmares are still here." Aster said in my ear, voice sounding weary.

"Aster? Are you… alright?" I glanced up at him and gasped- he was back to normal! His extra arms were gone and he was now only two feet taller than me again, instead of five.

"Y-yeah, jus' tired, s'all… we've gotta go. Now." He opened up a tunnel under us, dropping ungracefully into the ground. The tunnel closed up behind us, but instead of moving, we were still in the place we'd landed.

"Aster, are you _sure_ you're ok?" I said hesitantly, placing a hand on his shoulder nervously. He looked up at me, and I saw a ring of grey around his eyes.

"Aster, did he get you too?"

"Nah, I'm too strong for his stuff. Thing is, though, after a transformation like that, I get real tired… and since I haven't done it in a real long time… think I might be a bit sick. Can ya take us home, Snowflake?"

Without saying a word, I ducked under him, supporting his weight on my shoulders as I dragged him through the tunnels.

"So, what, I gotta take care of you then?"

"Sorry, but it seems that way. So, your name's Jaclyn Frost, eh? Always knew there was something special 'bout ya."

"Actually, it's Frosten. Don't know why everyone calls us Frost…"

"…Sorry 'bout your mother… and the village."

I went tense at the mention of my mother, memory still fresh in my mind.

"Don't. Just… don't, please…" I said softly.

I felt him nod against my back, and I shifted him until he was more comfortable- I had a feeling this would be a long walk back to the Warren…

* * *

**A/N-** don't hate me, please! Jaclyn needed a reason to stay with Bunny, so here it is!

Her village is destroyed by Pitch, Aster saves her life, her mother dies in a heartfelt apology-sacrifice...

sorry bout the feels!

BTW, anyone flames this- AND YES, I AM TALKING TO THE COWARD GUESTS WHO **DO** FLAME ME!- I will allow my two biggest fans to tear you apart (Being Teshy and Warrior Nun, thx guys).

so, NO BLOODY FLAMES! I AM GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF CRYING MYSELF TO BED EACH NIGHT I GET A FLAME!

Please, I am just doing what I love...


	8. Confessions and Bonding

A/N- I think y'all might wanna listen to this song while reading this, just to get a feel of the chapter...

it's called 'Confessions and Bonding' for a reason, folks, here's the link...** /watch?v=QvXjkEHMQDc**

For the flamers... there are hundreds of other RotG stories here on fanfic, why not go there? Stop hurting me, or I will find a way to report you!

Or, have my many fans hunt you down... speaking of which, here they are!

_Mimoni , keykeybaby6 , Radwoman, Kristy Annabelle Cullens, coolred213, Lady Minuialwen, MidnightDragon1728, RizReviewer, FReeTOBeMe1311 , YokuMiya, Rose Bunnymund, rosiea184, SilverLover92, Teshy (__**my fav/most loyal and I love ya 3**__), Dragon10 , Warrior Nun (__**my trusted Beta, thx**__), Danish lady, C.G , sandersonlover21 , RueRajaram , shadowkitten11 , FrostBitten Snowdrift , markstn41 , What (__**song was Gaelic version of Noble Maiden Fair from Brave**__), LexisTexas2000, Nausicaa of the Spirits , ArianaGrandeFan4eva7011, sugarart , ShayChis, Samikans92 , K (__**guest so nice to me**__), PantslessWonder (__**guest who says 'who could possibly complain about this fic' and I love ya for saying it**__), AxelXNamine, demelzayuy, Ash-G, AlwaysTomorrow (__**who says to me 'YOU'RE AN EXTREMELY TALANTED WRITER!' and I cherish that**__), Kick-Aft, demongirl95, Reid Phantom , PoseidonZeusHade's Son, Guestnekosback._

AND THE NEWEST ADDITIONS- AmaranthaUnfading , Shamira The Guardian, Dragon10 , lady of the wilds , 1captain obvious.

think that's all of y'all!

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

**/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\**

Jaclyn's POV

When we got back to the Warren- how I managed to practically carry Aster all the way, I still don't know- I brought Aster over to where I'd been staying the past month. It was under the tree where we'd waited out that thunderstorm a week ago, and I carefully settled him on the ground.

"Do you need anything, Aster?" I asked hesitantly, unsure of what to do. He dropped against the tree, panting lightly.

"Naw, m'fine, Snowflake…"

"Why do you keep calling me that? You know my name now, so why continue with it?"

"It's what I wanna call ya… that ok?" I was shocked- he'd NEVER asked my approval of anything before, but here he was, sick and delirious… and asking my approval over a silly nickname.

"Y-yeah, it's fine…"

"Naw, if ya don't like it, I'll stop-" I placed a hand on his arm, calling his attention to me.

"Really, it's fine. I actually like it…" I said, blushing lightly.

For a while, we just sat in silence, him leaning against the tree and me keeping a watchful eye out for danger.

"Snowflake, 'bout before… last month… I have ta tell ya somethin'."

"Aster, you don't need to tell me anything. You're a god, it's your right to do whatever you want to us mortals." _Even if we hate you for it…_

"That's the thing, though- I ain't a god. I'm an immortal, a Guardian… and a Pooka."

"Wait, what?"

"Mortals… aren't entirely wrong about what they perceive me as. I am immortal, but I am not a god. I am, however, what's called a Guardian of childhood. There's four of us- and no, I ain't gonna tell ya who the others are. I will tell ya what we _protect_, however."

"We protect the Wonder, Dreams, and Memories of children around the world. I am the Guardian of Hope, and rightfully so. See, Pitch and I… we got what you'd call a history with each other." He growled angrily.

"A history? What'd he do to make you so angry at him back in the village?"

"See, I'm what's known as a Pooka. My species was all but wiped out a few centuries ago by an attack… led by Pitch. Normally, immortals cannot be seen by humans unless we are believed in- which is why normally, only children see us. But after that attack, Pitch's forces spread fear and destruction… and belief. Belief in the Guardians, but of the wrong kind… we became fear throughout the land."

"What were you before, then?"

"I can't tell you what the others were- it's forbidden for us to actually try to instill belief into mortals. But, I can tell you what I was."

He reached into a small hole in the tree and pulled out something, wrapped carefully in his paws.

"Y'know the Easter Bunny?"

He opened up his paws to reveal an intricately painted egg, covered in pink and yellow flowers.

"That's why you send out eggs to the tributes… you're the Easter Bunny? I thought he was just a fable!"

"Yeah, another thing- you're the first."

"First what? First virgin? I knew that already, Aster, the priests told me back-"

"No, I meant you're the first one I've physically been with. All the other tributes, I'd leave them alone for the time they were with me, and they'd fall victim to their imaginations and dreams. When they left, I'd bless them with fertility and send them on their way. You, however, are different. You were chosen to come during my rut, my heat… and I couldn't help myself… I feel like a monster…" his voice was slightly slurred with fever, and I grabbed a few berries off a nearby bush, holding them out to him.

"Here, eat. You're sick, and not eating isn't going to help you."

He looked at me on confusion, but complied easily enough, quickly eating the berries and settling his attention back on me.

"You aren't a monster, Aster, and I've never thought of you that way. I hated you for what you did… but not anymore… besides, if anyone's the monster, it's me…"

Before I could stop myself, I burst into tears, memories of my mother's face etched into my mind.

"Aster… I killed my mother… I killed my own mother! How could I do that?! I mean, yes, she abandoned me for almost ten years, but she's still my mother!" I started hyperventilating, panic rising in me.

Suddenly, I was being held against a furry chest, arms wrapped securely around me.

"Jaclyn, ya ain't a monster- Pitch was controllin' yer mother. No one's been able to break his hold once he gets in your mind, it ain't your fault!"

I broke down, tears streaming down my face as I clutched at his fur.

"Aster, she was all I had… I don't have anyone now, my village, it's gone… even if some survived, the priests probably saw me there before my time was up and are blaming me for the attack… Aster, what if it's my fault? If I'd been there, would mom not have fallen for-" furry lips pressed against mine, cutting off all thoughts. I looked up into Aster's eyes as he looked down at me with such fierce emotion…

When he pulled away, I noticed his fever had gone down somewhat- his eyes weren't ringed with grey anymore, and he seemed more lively.

"Jaclyn, you are not to blame for that attack- how could you have known what Pitch was planning? As for having no one to be with… I was hopin'… you'd consider stayin' wit' me?"

"Aster, I don't know…" he rubbed his chin on my head gently, purring softly.

"Please… please, consider my offer?"

"…ok. I'll stay… I can't go back, so I might as well stay here, right?"

He smiled- gods, his smile was hot, the kind that made you feel warm inside- and gently settled in for a good-night's rest, pulling me close to his chest.

This time, I willingly settled into the furry warmth provided, face beet-red as I realized something.

_What if I love him?_

* * *

CAN Y'ALL SMELL THE LOVE?!

LET ME HEAR YA SCREAM, MY BUNNIES! Y'ALL WANT SOME STEAMY SEX? SOME JACKRABBIT, NIGHT-FURY STYLE?!

THEN GO TO MY PROFILE, LEARN THE CHANT THERE, AND POST IT IN UR REVIEWS!

I WANNA HEAR YA SCREAM IT FROM THE HEAVENS!

YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! *collapses from sugar-rush*

**Bunnymund**- Sorry, shiela's had a bit too much sugar t'day. G'night, ankle'biters... an' don't forget her chant, MiM knows the kid loves it... *grabs author and heads to bed*


	9. Taking up old roles

BONUS TO FIRST ONE WHO CORRECTLY GUESSES WHO THE LAST LINE BELONGS TO!

Also, I am posting it here- I do not own the Guardians, six-armed Pookas, etc... but Jaclyn is MINE... actually, she is **me**! ;D

Based on me, at least. This chapter is dedicated to OnyxKozmotis who read/commented on ALL my RotG stories... IN ONE DAY! *faints*

If y'all don't like this story, then don't bloody read it! I am sick and tired of flames appearing on every damned chapter! *pants heavily*

Sorry, just really can't stand flames. Y'all wanna flame something? go grab a bunch of Barbie dolls and light 'em up or something... just don't you dare flame here.

Thx to all who support me, though!

_Mimoni , keykeybaby6 , Radwoman, Kristy Annabelle Cullens, coolred213, Lady Minuialwen, MidnightDragon1728, RizReviewer, FReeTOBeMe1311 , YokuMiya, Rose Bunnymund, rosiea184, SilverLover92, Teshy (__**my fav/most loyal and I love ya 3**__), Dragon10 , Warrior Nun (__**my trusted Beta, thx**__), Danish lady, C.G , sandersonlover21 , RueRajaram , shadowkitten11 , FrostBitten Snowdrift , markstn41 , What (__**song was Gaelic version of Noble Maiden Fair from Brave**__), LexisTexas2000, Nausicaa of the Spirits , ArianaGrandeFan4eva7011, sugarart , ShayChis, Samikans92 , K (__**guest so nice to me**__), PantslessWonder (__**guest who says 'who could possibly complain about this fic' and I love ya for saying it**__), AxelXNamine, demelzayuy, Ash-G, AlwaysTomorrow (__**who says to me 'YOU'RE AN EXTREMELY TALANTED WRITER!' and I cherish that**__), Kick-Aft, demongirl95, Reid Phantom , PoseidonZeusHade's Son, Guestnekosback._ AmaranthaUnfading , Shamira The Guardian, Dragon10 , lady of the wilds , 1captain obvious.

AND THE NEWEST ADDITIONS- Laliwuvsanime3 , AwesomeJellyBean , MidnightDragon1728 , La Victime.

Special thanks to OnyxKozmotis, who wrote the following to all flamers of my work-

**'I SAID IT ONCE AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN. SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET THE FUCK OFF FLAMERS! Who gave you the right to criticise her work?! She said at the very beginning if you don't like it, don't read it! God.**

**Anyways, miss Nigh-Fury1 just ignore their shitty ass words and continue to work on this epic-ly amazing story! And I hope my reviews inspire you more. ;)'**

sorry 'bout the long rant, onto the chapter!

* * *

**/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\**

**Jaclyn's POV**

I woke up the next morning an empty Warren- Aster was gone.

_Where'd he go? He couldn't have left me, could he?_

I felt something butting gently against my feet and looked down in shock- it was a small, decorated egg with a yellow base and red roses and blue snowflakes covering it.

What shocked me the most, however, were the small legs sprouting from the bottom of the egg.

"Hey, little guy… you look like Aster's handiwork. Got any idea where he is?"

The egg turned around, revealing a message scrawled on its other side.

_'Snowflake, going out for a few hours, be back soon. Don't go runnin' off, y'hear? Luv ya. Aster'_

"Well, that almost explains things… but where'd he go?" I muttered softly, glancing down at the egg in front of me.

_So, he's gonna be gone for a few hours, then? That'll give me time to figure some things out…_

Pushing myself to my feet, I noticed a small bundle off to the side- it was a pile of new clothes.

"Did he get this for me?" I said, picking up the clothes and inspecting them.

It wasn't much- a pair of white leggings that ended just above my ankles, a waist-high, baby-blue dress with short sleeves, and a new blue cloak, decorated with…

"Snowflakes. He really wants me to stay, then… but, I can't stay. I mean, I love him, but he's not even my species… what do I do?"

I settled down against the tree, quickly losing myself in my thoughts…

**/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\**

**Bunny's POV**

As reluctant as I was to leave Snowflake alone for any amount of time, I knew I needed to speak with the other Guardians as soon as possible. So, after leaving a message for her, I set off to the North Pole, emerging in the workshop only minutes later.

"North, we gotta talk!" I'd said, striding right up to the man formerly called 'Father Christmas'.

"Bunny, long time, no see! How are things?"

"North, that ain't important, I need ya ta call a Guardian meetin'- the others gotta hear this."

That was three hours ago, and I'd explained what I'd been thinking of to Tooth and Sandy when they got there.

"Guys, we gotta take up the roles of Guardians again. We can't just lie by and let Pitch take over. Y'know he attacked a village just two days ago? Wiped them out, too."

"Bunny, we know this- is nothing we can do about it…"

"Wrong, North. Pitch said he wanted a girl from that village for something- I managed to save her, and she's in the Warren."

"Bunny, are you sure that's safe? Having a mortal in your Warren?" Tooth said warily.

"Tooth, stop actin' like that, ya ain't some high 'n' mighty goddess, y'know. She made me realize that- we may be immortal, but we ain't gods. We're Guardians, and it's 'bout time we started actin' like it again. Sandy, you agree, right?"

Sand flowed above his head, forming into a large check as he nodded eagerly.

"Her village was devoid of Hope, Wonder, and Dreams… the only thing they had was memories of gods from times past… and Pitch's Nightmares."

"Pitch?"

"Yeah, he charged into her village, trying to make them worship him as a god or somethin', but they refused an' he destroyed them… North, that girl I rescued… he made her kill her own mother."

"Is normal for young women to kill their mothers if issues arise, Bunny-"

"North, ya don't understand. This kid, this girl, she's barely 15. Pitch possessed her mother with his nightmare sand and forced her to attack her own daughter, ending with her dropping herself onto a blade held in her daughter's hand!"

"15? That young? What does Pitch want with child?"

"I agree, what could he possibly see in someone so young?"

"I don't know, but we need ta find out before things get worse. Think on it, guys- I gotta get back ta the Warren."

**/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\**

_Little do they know… the girl is already mine._

* * *

Who was that?! WHO DID THAT LAST COMMENT?!

chapter dedication- and special open request acception **(as in, you ask for it, I write it as a one-shot)**- to whoever guesses correctly first! ;D


	10. Marking for Life

A/N- TONGUE FUCKING AHEAD! HEAVY SEX, TOO!

You have been warned. Don't like, don't read... though this is where the true bonding begins...

* * *

Jaclyn's POV

"Oi, Snowflake, ya here?"

I jumped to my feet, standing nervously at attention as Aster walked over to me from a tunnel nearby.

"Y-yeah, I'm here. Is… everything ok, A- uh, Bunny?"

He stopped a few feet from me, face clouded in confusion.

"Bunny? Why would ya call me that? M'name's Aster, an' ya know it."

"W-well, you gave me a nickname, so I just thought…" I shook my head, avoiding looking at him. "Never mind, I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry, Aster." I heard him come closer until he stopped in front of me, paw latching onto my cheek and gently bringing my gaze up to meet his.

"I ain't complainin', Jaclyn." He said, smirking lightly.

"Y-you called me by name…"

Before I could say more, his lips locked onto mine, arms snaking around my waist and pulling me flush against his chest.

"I love ya, Jaclyn Frosten- be my mate?"

_Should I? I mean, every time I'm around him, my stomach flips, my heart soars …_

"Make me yours." I whispered against his neck. I felt the rumbling purr he gave off as he gently led me to the ground until he was on top of me. I was caged in the soft grass below, trapped within his gaze.

"Jaclyn, this ain't gonna be like b'fore- this is gonna make you mine for life. Ya ain't gonna be able to leave me after this, ya understand?"

I snaked a hand behind his neck, yanking him inches from my face.

"Who said I wanted to leave?" I said seductively as his tongue started licking my face. His paws quickly worked at my clothes and yanked them off within seconds, body pressing against my bare skin. Moaning loudly, I thrust my hips up to his touch, his paws roaming everywhere and nowhere all at once.

I felt him shift on me, and let out a small whine in protest- until I felt his tongue slide inside of my entrance, mouth firmly planted between my legs as his paws held me down.

"B-bunny, th-that's, oh, g-gods!" I panted, unable to form words. He continued to lick me for a while- until I felt a hard length pressing against my ass.

"Got a problem there?" I said slyly, looking down at him suggestively. I heard the soft rumble of thunder above, but for once, it didn't bring a sense of foreboding with it- my attention was fully on the being in front of me, who was currently licking my inner thighs anxiously.

He shifted his grip once more, tongue moving to my neck as he slid his length inside me- instantly hitting that bundle of nerves inside me that made every nerve within me sing in pleasure.

"Good-mother-of-holy-god-above, _there!_ Hit me there!" I moaned, making him chuckle before he thrust into me again. I felt his teeth graze my neck.

"M'gonna mark ya now, ok, Jaclyn? S'gonna hurt for a bit, ok?" Nodding, I braced myself as his teeth sank in. I clenched my jaw shut tight, only allowing a small whimper to escape. His teeth left my neck, replaced instantly by his tongue again as he licked off the blood.

"Ya doin' great, luv. Easy, easy…" he said soothingly in my ear, continuing to slowly thrust into me until we hit our climaxes, coming together as we collapsed into the grass below.

"So… does this mean we're together now?"

"Means no matter what, ya ain't a mortal anymore, that's fer sure. Ta live wit' an immortal like this- mating for life- both parties gotta be immortal."

"I don't got powers like you, do I? Just a longer lifespan?"

"Sorry, shiela, that's right. Don't worry, ya got me." He said, pulling me in for a deep kiss, tongue slipping into my mouth and wrapping around mine as I melted to his body.

"One more thing, luv. Ever wonder why humans call it 'going at it like bunnies'?"

"I got a feeling I'm about to find out…" I said, smiling devilishly as he took me into his grasp again, marking me and showing me a new level of ecstasy throughout the night…

* * *

A/N- not a long chapter, sorry, but it occurred to me I haven't updated this one in a while- at least a month!

so, here's an update! Enjoy, oh, and the guardians are gonna meet pokemon in a new story soon...


	11. Bad News, Good News

**Me-** OMG, so sorry I haven't updated! Busy with co workers who hate me...

**Megatron-** I do not understand why you allow these 'co workers' to harass you. If you would simply terminate them, the problem would be solved.

**Bunny-** This job gives her money, money to afford her laptop so she can write these stories. if she off's her co workers, she loses that job, and the money! Ya bloody, metallic behemoth...

**Me-** He's right, Megsy. Sorry, but I gotta just endure them... *sighs*

**Tigger-** OH, THE WONDERFUL THING ABOUT TIGGER'S, IS-

**Me-** WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT COMING HERE, YA BLOODY DINGO?! I WILL MUTILATE YOU, GET, GET OUTTA HERE! *shoos Tigger off with a pitchfork*

**Bunny-** ...how'd he even get in here anyway? Thought ya made sure the _'Winnie the Pooh'_ fandom wasn't gettin' in...

**Me-** *runs hand down face in exasperation* I don't know... I gotta talk to Screamer. Meanwhile, enjoy the update, guys! Oh, an if any of ya see that bloody Tigger again- toss him out, please? Thank ya.

* * *

**Bunny's POV**

I was worried about how Jaclyn would handle being with me for the rest of her life- which was now that of an immortal, seeing as how my kind mated for life.

Surprisingly, she took to it rather well. She spoke fondly of her life in the village still, but rarely spoke of her mother. I assumed it was because of what Pitch had forced her to do…

Almost a month after I made her my mate, she started getting sick in the mornings and having strange cravings for the weirdest things- one time, she asked me if I could make her a plate of chocolate-covered cheese!

"Snowflake, chocolate-covered cheese? Ya don' think that's jus' a little strange?"

"But, Bunny… I'm really craving some right now!" she whined softly. Her personality had also taken a complete flip from bold and defiant to shy and reclusive.

"Jaclyn. Look at me, Luv. These cravin's are getting' weird, even fer you. We're gonna go see a friend of mine, maybe ya heard of 'im?"

"Who?"

"Goes by lotsa names, Snowflake, but his most famous one was Jolly Old Saint Nicholas." I said, packing some food into a bag for her.

"Santa Claus?! By the gods, you know Santa?! Why didn't you tell me that sooner, we have to meet him!" she said, running around ecstatically. Laughing, I tied the bag to my bandolier and grabbed her and flung her on my back, tapping out a tunnel in the ground and dropping in before she could jump off.

We raced through the tunnels for what seemed like only seconds before we came up above ground in a winter wonderland.

"Crikey, I can't feel my feet!" I shouted, hopping through the snow to the only building nearby with Jaclyn shivering slightly on my back. We burst inside and I headed straight for the fireplace, dropping Jaclyn on the ground nearby.

"Stay close, an' don't wander off- the Yetis'll think yer an intruder if ya do."

"Yetis? What Ye-" she started.

"Ah, Bunny! Vhat brings you here, old friend?" a familiar voice said, cutting her off. I caught a glance at her face as she locked eyes with my fellow Guardian, North.

"Oh, gods… y-you're… you're Santa!"

"I prefer to be called North, but yes, I am Santa Claus. And you must be Snowflake Bunny mentioned in last visit."

"Uh… I'm actually called Jaclyn. Aster just nicknamed me that, and I kinda took to it…"

North looked over at me curiously when she called me by my proper name.

"Aster gave you nickname, then? Vell, I shall call you by your name, then, Jaclyn. Now, vhat brings you two here?"

"North, Jaclyn here's been getting' weird cravin's lately- jus' this mornin', she asked me fer some chocolate-covered cheese!" I noticed her face grow bright red as she realized what she'd said.

"Is strange indeed, but vhy come here? Unless, there's more?"

"W-well… I've kinda been getting sick in the mornings, and I've been a little dizzy at times… sometimes I feel really warm, too…" Jaclyn said softly.

"Aww, shiela, ya never told me that. I never knew ya were dizzy or warm."

"She seems… different from vhat you told me of her, Bunny."

"Yeah, her personality has taken a complete flip as well. Seriously, North, there's something wrong with her."

"I vill get Phil to check her out." He sent her off with a nearby Yeti, following and leaving me alone near the fireplace.

For the next three hours, I paced around the workshop, worrying that it was something seriously wrong with her. I'd just found my mate, and now I might lose her?!

Suddenly, I felt a heavy hand land on my shoulder, turning me around gently. Looking up, I saw a gleam of joy in North's eyes.

"North, what's wrong? Is it a fever, what?"

"Nothing is wrong, Bunny- in fact, is good news!"

"Good news? How is my mate being sick and opposite of her normal self good news?"

"Is good news when these are symptoms are pregnancy."

My jaw dropped in realization.

"W-what? Jaclyn's PREGNANT?!"

* * *

**A/N- KUDOS TO WHOEVER FIGURED IT OUT ****_BEFORE_****THE LAST LINES! .**


	12. New Family, New Start

**Me-** Ok, here's the update, folks! And the choice has been made- there will be 2 kits, one boy and one girl!

**Bunnymund-** Ah'm honoured ta be part o' this, Snowflake... *nuzzles author lovingly*

**Me-** Awww, Bun-bun, not in front of the people... *snickers lightly*

**Starscream-** More like not in front of anyone, get a room, would you?

**Me-** *glares menacingly* You have no opinion in this. You are simply here to keep that troublesome _'Winnie the Pooh'_ fandom outta here. *smiles as Screamer sulks to fandom borders, patrolling* Now that he's dealt with... enjoy the chapter! Full of fluffy's for y'all!

* * *

**Jaclyn's POV**

_I'm pregnant?! B-but Bunny and I are different species! How is this possible?_

I stumbled out of the doorway I'd been hiding in, away from Bunny and North, as the large man called himself. I slumped down against the wall nearby and sat on the floor, hands on my head in disbelief.

"How the hell did this happen to me…?" I muttered softly, eyes staring at nothing, wide with uncertainty.

"Jaclyn? Ya out here?"

_Bunny! Oh, no… he knew I was pregnant, but what if he takes offense to that? I'm still human, if not mortal, while he's a giant rabbit!_

I scrambled to my feet and raced down the hall, but didn't get far before I slammed into a wall of fur. Dazed and confused, I barely recognized the form of the Yeti who had performed the tests on me earlier as I backed away on all fours.

"Whoa, easy, shiela, m'ere… m'right here, calm down…" familiar paws wrapped around me, pulling me to my feet and holding me close.

"Now, what were ya runnin' fer?" he said, leading me to a room down the hall.

"…I heard… I'm pregnant, aren't I?" I said uncertainly. His eyes went wide, before he gently sat me on the bed in the room, sitting next to me, arms never wavering around me.

"…Ya heard, eh? Yeah, it's true- North says yer pregnant, wit' 2 kits no less!" he sounded… excited?

"W-wait, you're… happy?"

"O'course ah'm happy! Yer ma mate, an' these're gonna be our kits!" he nuzzled me lovingly, a deep purr emanating from him.

"B-but we're different species…"

"Shiela, it don't matter- Pookas are shape-shifters by nature. The kits'll be Pooka-blood because it runs true, but they can still shift to human forms when they're old enough." He smiled down at me softly.

"So… you don't mind that I'm still human, even if I'm not mortal anymore?"

"Only if ya don't mind ma fur." He said seductively, rubbing his chin against my head.

"Aster, you gotta be careful now- we've got the kids to worry about."

"Not kids, _Kits_, luv. Yeah, they're babies, but they ain't humans. They're Pookas, remember? They're gonna look more like rabbits than anythin' else fer a while…"

Suddenly, the door to the room burst open and North emerged in the room, grinning like a fool as I jumped into Bunny's arms, squealing in shock.

"North, what did ya do that for, ya bloody dingo?!" Bunny yelled, arms instantly around me protectively.

"Is good news you two make up- other Guardians are here!"

"W-what? Other guardians? Who are they?" I asked curiously.

North looked at me and Bunny curiously before answering, a slight note of pride in his voice.

"Sandman, Tooth Fairy… and Jack Frost."

* * *

**Me-** little short, sorry! But, yeah... HERE'S JACKIE! Thought i'd bring in the original Harbinger of Winter Fun for y'all!

**Bunnymund-** Why'd ya have ta bring in _that_ Larrikin anyway?

**Me-** Oh, lighten up, Bunny. He's fun, and you know it!** .^**

**Jack-** Yeah, Kangaroo, lighten up!

**Bunnymund-** Frost, ah swear, one more _'Kangaroo'_ comment an' ah'll-

**Me-** Bunny... *glares at Bunny*

**Bunnymund-** ...fine.

**Po-** Man, you can cut the tension with a knife!

**Me-** O.o Oooookkkaaayyyyy... apparently the 'Kung-fu Panda' fandom is here, ladies and gentlemen... Ooh, I almost forgot! who wants to help me with Kit names?! comment and i'll read!

**Tigress-** I suggest Forsythia and Eamon.

**Me-** ...I'll consider it, Tigress. Thanks! Remember, I need Kits names!


	13. New Beginnings and calming down

**Me-** I am so, so, so sorry for not updating! An annoying little something called 'work' got in the way...

**Bunny-** Shiela's been workin' too many late shifts, an' recently discovered 'roleplaying' about a week ago...

**Me-** Hey, player's gotta play. *shrugs* But, enough banter, you guys are waiting for the story, right? Here ya go! Oh, I changed my username! I am now EasterFrost! BTW, wouldn't that be a coolio name for Jackrabbit fandom? Alas, it already has a name, Jackrabbit and BunnyFrost...

Oh, and listen to 'Noble Maiden Fair' from Brave again during this.

* * *

**Jaclyn's POV**

We were sitting in a large living room, waiting for the other Guardians to arrive. The sandman had already arrived, and I took a fast liking to him. He didn't talk much, mostly used his own sand to form images, but he seemed really happy when he figured out that Bunny and I were together.

Suddenly, there was a crash as one of the windows burst open, letting in a freezing wind- and a flying person in a blue hoody, carrying a staff with a curved end. The figure was closely followed by what looked like a large bird lady. As soon as I started shivering from the cold, Bunny wrapped his arms around me and held me close, his warmth radiating off of him and heating me instantly.

"Frost, ya gumby, watch it wit' the wind, why don't ya? Ma mate here is freezing!" Bunny growled, glaring at the hooded figure in front of me.

When he pulled back his hood, I was surprised to see a 14-year old boy staring back at me. He was really skinny, and had snow-white hair with bright blue eyes.

"Aww, relax, Cottontail. Wind ain't doing much, she just wanted to say hi to your girlfriend!" the boy laughed, leaning lazily on his staff.

"She ain't ma girlfriend, Jack. She's ma mate!"

"Bunny, relax. I'm ok, and I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it did you, mister…?"

"Jack Frost, Guardian of Snowballs and Funtimes, at your service." He said, bowing. "And this lovely lady here is Tooth, the Tooth Fairy." He said, pointing to the hummingbird-lady that flew next to him.

Suddenly, the Tooth Fairy flew over to me, smiling widely.

"Ooh, Bunny's said a lot about you! Do you take good care of your teeth? Open up!" before I could stop her, she'd pried my mouth open and started poking at my teeth.

"Ooh, they're so sparkly, almost as good as yours, Jack!" she cooed softly, backing off as soon as she'd checked my teeth over.

"Uh, ok, that wasn't strange at all…" I muttered, grabbing Bunny's arm for comfort.

"We are here to help young Jackie into world of immortals, no?" North said, glancing at the others. The nodded, except Jack, who was studying me a little too closely for my liking.

"Bunny, why didn't you let me know there'd be another Winter Spirit coming?" Jack said, smirking at us.

"Wait, how can you tell that our kids are gonna be winter spirits?" I said skeptically.

"Kids? I didn't say your kids- I meant you." Jack said, poking my chest lightly.

"Jack, she ain't becomin' an elemental, She's jus' an immortal." Bunny growled, causing Jack to back up.

"Whoa, easy Kangaroo! I was just saying, since elementals for seasons can sense this sorta thing and all…" Jack said nervously. I placed a hand on Bunny's arm, rubbing him soothingly.

"Aster, easy, he didn't mean any harm." I cooed softly, instantly calming him, much to everyone's astonishment.

"How did you do that? Even Sandy has a hard time getting him to calm down!" Tooth exclaimed.

"Well, perhaps Sandy has never mated with him before. Might make a difference." I said, winking as their mouths dropped open in shock- except for Jack, who started laughing wildly.

"I k-knew there was s-something I l-liked about her!" Jack gasped between laughs.

Smirking, I quietly lead Bunny out of the room as Jack and the others started talking about my becoming an elemental. When we were in the hallway, Bunny took the lead and led us to a guest room which looked just like a mini-version of the Warren, except this one had a large nest for Bunny to sleep in.

"Snowflake, ya alright?" Bunny said, looking me over in worry. I gently shoved him off, smiling.

"Bunny, I'm fine, trust me. And so are the kits."

"That reminds me, we gotta name 'em, luv."

"W-what? They haven't even been born yet, and you wanna name them already?"

"What, it's Pooka tradition!" he countered.

"Bunny, it may be Pooka tradition, and they may be Pooka blood, but they are human-born, by me, and we will not name them until they come into this world and take their first breaths, ok?" I said, playfully shoving him onto the nest and lying down next to him. He wrapped an arm around me, holding me close and purring.

"…..Bunny? Sing to me?" I said, cuddling into his fur eagerly.

"…ah only know that one song ah heard ya sing, in that storm…

"Yeah, it's in Gaelic. How did you figure the lyrics so fast? Only my mom and I knew the language in our village…"

"Ah've been around a while, an' ah'm a fast learner, too. What ah'd like ta know, though, is what that song translates to, if it does translate."

"Sure." I said, taking a breath and singing the song- this time, in English.

_"Little baby, hear my voice  
I'm beside you, O maiden fair  
Our young Lady, grow and see  
Your land, your own faithful land  
Sun and moon, guide us  
To the hour of our glory and honour  
Little baby, our young Lady  
Noble maiden fair"_

"My mom used to think we were descended from royalty or something, but I knew it was just fairy tales, things she's tell me when I was younger." I sighed.

"Personally, ah prefer those Gaelic lyrics maself. Got more soul ta it."

"I agree." I nodded, yawning and falling against his side as he stroked me gently, humming the lullaby softly.

_ "A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth  
Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan  
Ar righinn oig, fas as faic  
Do thir, dileas fhein  
A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn  
Gu uair ar cliu 's ar gloire  
Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn og  
Mhaighdean uashaill bhan"_

I fell asleep peacefully to the sound of his voice, singing the precious song from my childhood… looking forward to singing it to my own kits during their childhood as well.


End file.
